My Beloved and My Despair
by QueenViper45
Summary: Plop! 'ignore him' Plop! 'Your better than him' Plop! I grind my teeth as i glare at the same sentance in my textbook. Plop! "CUT IT OUT YOU JERK!" The class snickers as i am handed a detention slip. I turn to the culprit with a glare. Bankotsu smiles and mouths 'Your Welcome'...I hate my life. Bankotsu X OC *Modern*
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Hey Sorry for not posting in two years XP. Needless to say i'm stuck on my Sesshomaru so i'll post this story up until i get those juices flowing. I'll post this one maybe weekly or bi-weekly depending on how well it it accepted. I have a few chapters written so well just see where it goes. Hope you like it and Comment on anything that i need to improve on thanks XD

Right also I own nothing but Elizabeth...i like to think she's pretty original. That includes the title...i think that is a quote from Helga's poem from Hey Arnold but i'm not absolutely sure lol

* * *

"How dare you do this to me! I swear the three of you are just going to kill me! First your father leaves me for some no good tramp, then your brother up and goes without so much as a good bye , and now you! Well fine, Go! Go a head and leave me here to die from abandonment. Heaven forbid either one of you shed a tear at my funeral!"

I wince slightly as she slams her door and sigh. I knew it was to good to be true. During my last few weeks here, mother has been nothing but absolutely pleasant. Buying me clothes, helping me pack, taking me out for picnics and pleasant strolls, and then today- the very day I leave- **BAM**! All that crazy bursts out of her like highly compressed air out of a tank. I groan softly as I set my bags down and walk up to her door. I knock gently before opening it and peeking in, "Mother?"

She is seated on her large meditation cushion in the middle of the room . Her back is turned towards the door allowing me to get a nice view of her long pencil straight white hair. A trait that apparently skipped over me for my hair, although white, was thicker, fuller, shorter, and billowed naturally inward around my shoulders. I slip in leaving the door slightly cracked for a clean get away and walk up to her, "Mommy?"

She looks up and turns allowing me to see her blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks, "Why do you all hate me?" "Oh mom." I quickly kneel beside her and pull her in to my arms, "We don't hate you. It's just…" '_you're crazy' _"We have to grow up at some point in time. We can't spend the rest of our lives living with our mother." She pulls away from me, " And what of your father huh? He was the CEO of a very successful company, married a beautiful woman, had two beautiful children, and still ran into the arms of that no good human tramp a secretary Izayoi! Aaand had that dirty little half breed of his!" I narrow my eyes at her comment but decided not to speak my mind.

She looks down at the photo album in her lap and gently slides her fingers down a photo of a younger Sesshomaru, "And what of my precious baby boy? He didn't even say goodbye." I roll my eyes realizing how long this heart to heart is taking, "Sesshomaru is a grown man. You really didn't expect him to stay here once father died and left him the company did you? I mean really, he has to go out and…I don't know…find himself." My mother sniffles. "He managed to find himself quite nicely here at home when he was younger."

My eye twitches as a repulsed shiver goes through me, "Ok, I am going to take that comment and put it aside for when we have the talk about what is and what is not too much information. Anyway, how's this, if you let me go I promise me and Sesshomaru will visit each…Easter." She doesn't bother looking up, "Thanksgiving" _And so it begins_ "Labor Day" "Christmas." I bite the inside of my cheek, "New Years and that's my final offer." She stares at the photo of a younger me looking up with slight horror at the camera, "Fine" "Good." I gently peck her on the cheek and walk out the door before she could change her mind.

* * *

The taxi pulls off the main road and onto the small paved private road that winds through the trees towards Sesshomaru's manor. I didn't bother telling mother that I would be staying with Sesshy because I knew she would freak out and forbid me to go which I could not allow. The reason being is because my younger half brother inuyasha is staying there as well and from Rin's letters, those two have nearly destroyed the interior of the house with their constant fighting. I shake my head and chuckle softly remembering the times where I was granted a glimpse in to the rivalry of my brothers, the cause being their inheritances.

Before father died, he was in charge of two companies. One was a large and very popular pharmaceutical company responsible for saving countless lives across the world and thusly name Tenseiga. His other company, a more hush hush type business, was a weapons manufacturer with the ability to create items that could destroy countless lives across the world and it was named Tetsusaiga. Originally, the plan was that I would get Tenseiga and Sesshomaru Tetsusaiga; however, when Inuyasha was born he switched it up. Sesshomaru ended up with Tenseiga, Inuyasha Tetsusaiga, and I received various lands and manors around the world. I don't blame him though.

I never really cared about running a company to be honest. Plus, I thought it was stupid for him to create two companies that basically cancelled each other out, but anyway thanks to dear old dad's decision on who gets what, I have to make sure Sesshomaru doesn't kill Inuyasha off just to get his inheritance, and that Inuyasha keeps his trap shut so Sesshomaru won't put him out on the street.

I pull away from my thoughts and look out the window. A low whistle escapes me as the taxi cleared the forest and drove up my brother's drive way. The lawn was well manicured and his home was an all red brick two story Victorian Manor. It finally came to a halt in front of the steps and I could see Rin making her way down to me. I gave the young woman a gentle wave as I took in her cheerful smile and slightly panicked look behind her chocolate eyes. "Hello Rin" "I hope your trip was well." She takes some of my bags as I pay the cabby.

Rin was the head maid meaning she was in charge of all the cooking and cleaning, which would be impressive, if Sesshomaru was a sloppy person. However, I must admit she did make the place feel more homier with her bubbly personality.

"It was fine" I pick up the rest of my bags and we make our way to the front door, "So how bad is it?" Something shatters as Rin opens the door, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha's right claw is extended out as he charges at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes narrow and his claw begins to glow an eerie green, "Pathetic mutt."

Without so much as a second thought, I drop my bags and step between my two charging brothers. Their claws stop within centimeters from my face and I smile, "So predictable." "What the hell is wrong with you Lizzy? We could have killed you!" "No, you wouldn't." I say calmly as I remove my travelling gloves, "Inuyasha, you and I both know that you two wouldn't dare harm me. And by the way," I turn towards him and give him a hard glare, " Is that any way to greet your sister!? I've had a long journey and the last thing I need is my younger brother screaming at me." He backs down and looks at the floor.

I place my hands on my hips, "Well? Aren't you going to give me a hug?" He scoffs and crosses his arms, "No" My eye twitches out of irritation as I stare at him. He's gotten a lot bigger since I last saw him.

If it wasn't for the age difference and the indigo crescent moon on my forehead, we could pretty much pass off as twins, but only from a distance. If you were to examine us up close, you could see more clearly the difference in bone structure. Our hair is similar but that attitude…yes I did not miss that attitude.

I grab one of his ears and twist it hard, "OW,OW,OW,OW,OW,OW!" "Well since you won't give me a proper greeting then tell my why the two of you were trying to kill each other." " It's not my fault! OW! He started it." I gave him a hopeless sigh and calmly twist his ear harder, "Haven't I told you countless times not to run off at the mouth around Sesshomaru? I don't want to see you in the streets." "If that is your purpose for coming here, Elizabeth, than you are too late. I want that mutt out now." I instantly let go of Inuyasha's ear, "You can't mean that Sesshomaru." I turn and stare at his back, "Sesshomaru…we made a deal!" "You are welcome to stay, but he must leave." I hear his office door slam and I regain my composure before looking back at Inuyasha, "Yeah…well…I didn't want to stay in your crappy house anyway." I snatch up his ear again and twist, "Inuyasha, be quite and help Rin clean while I fix this." "OW! I don't need you to fix OW! OW! OW! OW! Ok, ok!"

* * *

I shut the door behind me and stare at my older brother. He didn't even bother to look up, "Sesshomaru." He continues to ignore me. I hate being ignored. I walk up to his desk and kick it. He stops writing momentarily, but then continues.

_Fine, he wants to play this game…I'll play_

"Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy"

He leans closer to his work. I walk around the desk and lean closer to him,

"Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy"

I start to poke his cheek as I continue my annoying chant. He growls, "We made deal! I keep mom out of your hair and you take care of Inuyasha." He says nothing, "If you go back on your word….I'll tell mom where you live." He places his pen down, "Do as you please Elizabeth. Anything would be better than having that insubordinate mongrel in my house." I poke my lower lip out, "That won't work." My puppy dog eyes grow wider as I place my chin on his desk.

Despite Sesshomaru's cold heartless attitude towards everything, a good pouted lower lip, large puppy dog eyes, and a well placed tear could break his resolve no sweat. He growls softly, "Fine." I perk up immediately and hug his neck," Oh! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! You're the greatest older brother ever!" I kiss his cheek and he pushes me off, "He has one chance! I will not be merciful again." I give him a sweet smile as I walk towards the door.

"Oh Sesshomaru…one more thing." I slowly continue to back out the door. "I kind of….promised mother we would visit her every New Years." He shoots up from his desk and I quickly shut the door before his wrath could reach me.

* * *

Inuyasha sits on all fours in my door way as I finish putting my things away, "I didn't ask you to help me." I close my closet door and turn to look at him, " You are my brother regardless of who your mother was, and I gave my word that I would watch out for you." He flops down on my bed and mutters something unintelligible, "Complain all you want, but I gave my word and I plan to keep it, so you better stay on Sesshomaru's good side." "Well then why don't we move into one of the gazillion homes the old man gave you?" I begin to set all my desk stuff in their proper places, " One, because I am still a minor and will be until my birthday next year, and two, for some unexplainable reason, I enjoy being around my brothers even though you do love to drive me up a wall." I sit the final item- my computer- exactly three inches from the edge and seven degrees to the left of the center. "You are such a neat freak." "I am not." "Are too. If one thing goes out of place you'll flip." "I will not." Inuyasha jumps off my bed, walks over to my desk , and purposely turns my fairy figurine so now it was facing due east instead of north. I immediately pinch his arm, causing him to yelp, before turning it back,

"Told you so." I ignore him and pull out my violin. We fall in to a comfortable silence as I start to tune it, "Lady Elizabeth, a package came for you a few days ago." " Thank you Rin. You can set it on my bed." I go back to tuning when I suddenly hear a ripping noise behind me. I quickly turn to see Inuyasha's index finger half way down the box, "I swear this box was half open when she set it down." I roll my eyes and he finishes opening it. "Figures" he says with a groan , "What is it?" "What do you mean 'what is it' you bought it." I lean back and snatch the box from him, "Oh my uniforms." He snatches the box back and examines the clothing closer, "N-no" "Yep…I'm transferring to YOUR school." "Why?!" I sit my violin down and roll my chair over to him, "Because you're my baby brother and I love you so very much that I want to spend every waking moment with you…I already watch you when you sleep."

He slaps my hand away from his cheek, "That's not what I meant you weirdo. Don't you go to some fancy all demon private school?" "Yes, back home, but now I'm here and I'm going to your school." "And Sesshomaru's ok with this? I mean he doesn't even like me all that much and he still wanted me to go to a different school." "Geez, what's wrong with it?" "Nothing, he's just not big on the whole human/demon school idea. It's not a bad school, but there are people I know that I don't want to mess with you…that's all." "Awww!" I pull him in to a tight hug, "I feel so loved!" "Get off!" I laugh as he pushes me away, "I'm serious Lizzy." He walks towards the door with his arms crossed, "Don't worry. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." "We'll see." And he shuts the door behind him.

* * *

I've been working on this for a while trying not to make it a cliche high school story. I have big plans for this so it will get better, I promise :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry for not updating. I have to transfer this story on to word document before I can upload it, so I've been fighting with my lazy have to do it. I will post the 3rd chapter as well since I owe you guys two of them. Have a great night/day and pleas review. It feeds my soul :}

* * *

"Alright class settle down. The weekend is over and its back to work. Bankotsu! Release Mathew at once or I'll have you on cleaning duty so fast your head will spin! Now then, before we get started I would like to introduce you to your new fellow classmate. I expect you to treat her with proper- JAKOTSU! Get to your appropriate home room this instant. Now then,"

I stepped away from the door as Mrs. Keenly opened it and ushered me in. I looked to the ground to place on what I called my sesshy face: calm, expressionless, regal. My eyes scanned the classroom as I received the usual looks mortals give, awe with a ting of jealousy from the girls and nods of approvals from the boys. At a demon school, no one would bother to look my way.

"Please introduce yourself dear."

I straighten myself up before lowering into a curtsy. I heard soft giggle, but ignored it,

"Good morning fellow classmates. My name is Elizabeth. I am please to make your acquaintance." Laughter filled the room and I felt my face get hot.

"Oh my gawd, what century did she transfer from?"

I rose out of my curtsy and locked eye with the owner of the heavy southern voice. "I believe the word you're looking for is country and that would be England. There young ladies are trained to take pride in making good first impressions. Perhaps it would benefit you to take a class or two in proper etiquette instead of painting your face up like a two dollar whore." The red head's smile fell and as the class laughed harder making loud 'oooh' and 'guess she told you jewel."

"Enough! Elizabeth, please take a seat in the fourth row third desk. We have a lot of housekeeping paperwork to deal with before the end of the period." Our glaring match continued for another minute or two before she looked away. Yes, I do believe I can hold my own quite nicely here.

I make my way through the crowed tables, tray in hand, searching for an acceptable place to sit. A lot of people call out to me, mostly guys, and I nod at them, but don't stop. I finally find a seat at the back of the lunchroom. The table is pretty much empty save a small mousy haired girl. She looks up at the sound of my tray hitting the table and a look of utter shock crossed her face. Unlike her, I don't stare, but I do notice her looking around as if expecting the climax of some cruel joke being played on her. I pull my attention back to my tray as I try to identify the masses of 'food' that have been slapped on to it.

"Hey! Hey! You're the new girl right?"

"Obviously." I say not bothering to look up.

"Well, since you're new and all, I guess I can dace you any trouble by telling you to get away from me before someone sees you."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, you're outrageously pretty and because you're new, you're void of any social flaws. Me, on the other hand, I'm pretty much a social leper around here. So if you want to have an easy transition to this school, I suggest you try to squeeze you're way into the popular crowd. I'm almost certain they will welcome you with open arms."

I stare at her dumbfounded before turning to look in the direction she nodded. This so called popular table consists of a group of students varying from freshmen to seniors. Their hair color varied with brunette being the most predominate, and all of them were exceptionally pretty-for humans. I stared at them for a minute before my eyes landed on a certain red headed girl sitting comfortably in the lap of a ravened haired boy. Her back was towards me, but I am almost positive it is that Jewel girl from homeroom.

The boy she is sitting on seems to be around my age and his skin was the shade of cocoa. His raven hair was plaited in a long braid stopping at what seems to be his waist. I turn back around and look at the mousy haired girl across from me, "Although I appreciate your concern for my…social well being, even if I wanted to join that little group, I highly doubt all of them would accept me so openly. It seems that I have made enemies with that red headed girl, Jewel, I believe is her name.

The girl's eyes grow wide, "Really!? Well hot damn." She stands and extends her hand to me, "Put her there! Any enemy of that pompous bitch is an ally of mine."

I stare at her hand, "Put who there?" The girl stares at me for a minute as her smile fades slightly.

"No, I mean shake my hand."

"Oh! All right then."

Her smile returns as she takes her seat. We sit in silence as I pick at my food and she eats hers, "Iggy"

"Yes, this food is quite unappetizing."

"No, that's my name."

I look up in shock, "Why on earth would your parents name you icky?"

"No, not icky. Iggy."

"Is that not what I said?"

"Iggy. I-g-g-y"

"Oh, Iggy"

"Yeah"

I nod, "Elizabeth"

Her face brightens but it quickly fades as she looks past me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The leper and little miss England."

I turn, not at the sound of Jewel's voice but at the pair of eyes burning into my back. I lock eyes with the raven haired boy momentarily before he begins to eye me carefully as if appraising my worth. A smile crosses his face as he finally decides that I am worthy. For what, I am afraid to ask.

"Hey! Are you listening to me England!"

I turn away from him and look at Jewel, "No." I toss my napkin on to my tray and stand, "If you'd excuse me, Jewel, Iggy and I have other matters to attend to." Iggy immediately grabs her tray and stands, "I wish you and your friends a pleasant afternoon." I grab my tray and begin to follow Iggy towards the trash can.

"Oh, no you don't."

A yelp escapes me as my tray crashes to the ground, "Hey! Let her go." Two of Jewel's lackeys shove Iggy to the ground and pin her there before she could reach me. Jewel tightens her grip on my hair and pulls harder, "You're going to pay for that little comment you made in class. No one makes a fool out of me."

I cringe and tighten my grasp on her wrist, "Oh…really. I didn't know you needed me to make you look like a fool. You do such a fabulous job on your own."

"Shut up you little bitch." She pulls harder and I cringe.

"Poison…"

"Jewel! That's enough. Release her."

She shoves me forward and I stumble to the ground. The green aura around my hands fade as Iggy helps me up.

"Kikyo?"

The girl approached me and picks up my tray. She was one of the older girls I saw at the so called popular table.

"I apologize for my friend's lack of common decency."

"'Scuse me?!"

I nod taking the tray from her.

"What the hell are you talking about? That little twat called me a whore."

Kikyo turns and glares at Jewel, "And you punish her for speaking the truth?"

Jewel stands struck completely dumb as kikyo tosses her hair back and turns back to me.

"Thank you for your assistance….Kikyo?"

"Yes"

"Ah." I do a slight curtsy "Elizabeth."

"Inuyasha's sister?"

"Yes."

"You two favor. Well then, I suppose we should be on our way." Kikyo lightly ushers Jewel and her posse towards their table. "Perhaps we will meet again under better circumstances."

I watch them go and adjust my uniform top.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes"

"Wow, I can't believe kikyo actually spoke to you. She rarely speaks to anyone outside of her clique."

"Hmm." I turn and smile at iggy, "Now that that is over, will be so kind as to direct me to my next class. I have a tendency to get lost when the halls get crowded."

Iggy examines me carefully making sure that I was truly ok and I give her a reassuring smile. She returns it and heads towards the cafeteria door. I throw a quick look over my shoulder to see the boy still staring. A terrible feeling begins to rise in the pit of my stomach as a dark cloud looms above my head.

Nothing good can possible come from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry I'm late in updating. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY ERRYBODY LOL XD

Read and Review!

Thanks for the review Rinpup14, My soul is all jiggly. Hope you enjoy this update.

* * *

"I mean can you believe her?!"

I open my locker and switch out my British Lit. for Chemistry, "Well she did tell you to clean your room. I can hardly blame her for doing it herself when you refused to."

Iggy sighs, "But still, she threw away a lot of my personal property."

"You should have cleaned your room." I shut my locker and begin walking to class. Iggy follows continuing her rant and I politely begin to zone her out.

It's been almost two weeks since I first started here and so far, with the help of iggy, my transistion here went smoothly. Of course there were some unpleasant encounters with Jewel: hair pulling, slapping, name calling, but as much as I wanted to retaliate-god how I wanted to retaliate- I keep seeing Sesshomaru in my head and how he will immediately snatch me from this school and have me in to a private one by the end of the month. So I grit and bare it with the best dignity I could scrape up. As for the raven haired boy…well…he's still watching me, and yes it's a bit unnerving as well. It's almost as if he is waiting, for what, I can hardly imagine.

"Do you think I should wear more girly clothes?"

I stop and look her over, "Well, regardless of what anyone else says you look nice to me. Baggy pants and cargo pants don't do much for any girl."

"But, those are my leisure clothes" she began as I continued our way up the stairs. " I wanna be able to run, jump, and-"

I slam hard into someone and stumble back. My books and papers fly to the ground as Iggy catches me.

"Watch were you're going!"

A voice snaps as I kneel down to pick up my things."My apologies."

The person snatches up all my books before I could reach them forcing me to look up at him. His jet black hair is pulled back with a dark red clip and his face looks as if it is slightly colored with makeup. He wears a male uniform-sloppily- but the way he carries him self, I could have easily mistaken him for a girl. He holds my books closer to his chest as he give me the once over, "Well…you're prettier than Jewel, I'll give you that."

"Excuse me?" I happen to glare past him at the source of a sudden movement. The raven haired boy from the lunchroom my first week here stands not too far off. His face is in the palm of his hand and he shakes his head as if suffering from some great embarrassment.

My attention immediately goes back to the feminine man as he grabs my chin and examines my face, "Hmm, you have a pretty face I suppose." He lets go and circles around me, " An 'ok' body, a pretty perky ass for someone from England, although these need to grow some more." He indicates towards my breast and I flush.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?"

The man nods, "Yep, you defiantly need to grow those suckers out. He's a breast man." My entire face goes warm as I snatch one of my books back from him, "Geez, is this how you treat all your upper classmates?"

"Only the ones who are as vulgar and rude as you!" I hiss, " Now return my things this instant and I shall not report this heinous crime to the proper school authorities." He stares at me for a moment before bursting in to laughter.

"Oh! You are just to cute! I mean really who says 'shall' anymore?" I close my eyes and grit my teeth.

"Jakotsu, leave her alone you old prude!"

He stops and stares at Iggy, "Ew, I don't think anyone was talking to you…table top." Iggy's face goes red and she looks to the ground. "Yeah, so why don't you crawl back into that dirty little hole you manage to pull yourself out of everyday."

I see the shamed look on her face and my blood begins to boil, " Look here Jackotsu! It's one thing to embarrass and insult me, but when you direct this blatant act of pure cruelty towards my friends THAT'S where I draw the line." I step closer to him and grab the rest of my books, "If you ever insult my friends again I swear I will slap you straight."

Jakotsu's eyes grew wide for a moment and he begins to laugh once more, "Oh, my god! You are just to damn adorable! I just wanna keep you as my little doll." I slap his hand away, grab iggy's arm, and push past him trying not to do anything I will sort of regret later.

* * *

The bell rings and I stop in front of my chemistry class. I let out a slow exhale and regain my composure.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For what you said back there. I know I can be annoying and all, but still…thanks."

I place my hand on her shoulder and smile, "First off, if you were annoying I'd tell you, and second, I do see you as a friend, and that is what friends do. "

Iggy suddenly pulls me into a tight hug and I gasp. Who would have thought someone so small could be so strong. I exhale as she releases me and wave her goodbye before slipping in to class.

* * *

I press my skirt down at the sudden gust of wind and lean against one of the large brick pillars in front of the school. I specifically told Inuyasha to meet me here to walk home. I glare at my watch and give a low growl, "I ought to kill him." I rest my head back and close my eyes. My thoughts bleed into memories and the wind plays through my hair.

_It was a Christmas years passed before inuyasha's birth. I remember being so excited that morning, running from one room to the other before bolting down the steps to our massive tree. There, I began sorting through the gifts. If it was sesshomaru's, I toss it carelessly to the side and if it was mine I'd shake it to see if daddy put a kitten in it. _

_I never did get that kitten. Instead I got a half brother._

_ I remember being picked up and tossed in to the air by my father. We'd laugh, he'd kiss my forehead, and then let me pick out one of his jazz records. I loved those records, especially the ones with the saxophonist. I wanted to play the sax, but mother said it wasn't a lady's instrument._

The door slams and my eyes snap open, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

I glare at the raven haired boy and he gives me a confidant smile. "You didn't scare me. I thought you were someone else."

"Who?"

"None of your business. Have you come to finish your friend's evaluation of me?

"No, actually I came to apologize."

I look out in to the street, "I don't accept apologies unless they are straight from the offender's mouth. I do not deal with the middle man."

"Yeah, well this is about as good as you'll get from Jakotsu."

I look back at him and notice that he has gotten a lot closer.

"Look, he really didn't mean anything by it. Women aren't really his favorite kind of gender."

"Obviously"

"And anyway, he did take a liking to you which is a first for him."

"Oh, lucky me." I push off the pillar and begin walking down the stairs.

"Hey, wait."

I stop, but don't turn around.

"Geez, I'm not much of an expert on the whole etiquette thing, but isn't it rude to just walk away from a conversation?"

I clench my teeth slightly before walking back up to him with small smile on my lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that pathetic excuse for an apology was supposed to be a conversation starter. Normally, people introduce themselves as a starter before hitting on a topic."

He chuckles softly and takes my place against the pillar, "Jakotsu was right. You are feisty"

"Well I'm glad my fits of anger amuse the two so much."

"No, wait come on I'm just messing with you. You're absolutely right about the name thing though. Normally when I hit on girls, I do introduce myself, but since the whole thing with jakotsu-"

"Wait, did you say you were hitting on me?"

"Attempting to anyway."

I stare at him blankly before pinching the bridge of my nose, " I'd hate to brake this to you…"

"Bankostu"

"Bankotsu, but I do believe a certain red headed girl would not be to happy to discover that her boyfriend is not as faithful as she believes."

Bankotsu chuckles, " It doesn't matter. I planned on breaking up with her a while back ago and now," He walks over to me, "I have a reason."

"OH NO!" I push him away and glare, "No, no, no. You will not drag me into your…your…baby mama drama."

He laughs, "My what?!"

My face flushes as I realize that I used the wrong term, "I don't know! Just don't drag me into whatever mess your breakup is going to cause."

"Aww, it's ok. You don't have to be afraid of Jewel." He smiles, "I'll protect you."

I scoff, "I am NOT afraid of her."

"Well you sure like to let her beat up on you a lot."

My eyes flash red, "Only because if I ever retaliated, I'd kill her." He raises an impressed eyebrow and I turn my back to him, "I simply want to make it through these last few years of school so I can get on with my life."

I freeze as he pushes my hair over my right shoulder allowing me to feel his breath against the back of my neck. I spin around to face him, but my glare falters at the sight of how close he is to me, "DON'T TOUCH ME." I snap regaining my composure and he laughs.

"Oh, this is going to be a lot of fun.

My face flushes involuntarily and the front door of the school bursts open , "Get away from her, Bankotsu!"

Without taking his eyes off me, Bankotsu dodges inuyasha's lounge by stepping to the side- taking me with him I might add- and I manage to catch Inuyasha by the collar for his uniform cancelling his violent meeting with the concrete steps.

Inuyasha gives off a growl as he yanks himself from me and steps up to bankotsu, "Back off my sister."

Bankotsu eyes widen slightly and he pushes Inuyasha to the side, "Wait! So you mean to tell me you and this fine piece of-"

"WATCH IT!"

He smiles, "I mean, you and her share the same genes?"

"Inuyasha grabs his shoulder and turns him around to face him, "Yeah, we do so keep your hands off her or else."

Bankotsu crosses his arms, "Or else what dog boy?"

"Ok." I step between the two and push them a few steps away, "Inuyasha, you've had me waiting out here long enough so let's go. Bankotsu, I would say it was a pleasure making your acquaintance, but that is a degree of lying I am not comfortable with. Goodbye."

I grab Inuyasha collar and drag him down the steps before he has a chance to protest.

* * *

"Tell me."

"For the last time, Inuyasha, nothing happened. We were just talking."

"Are you sure?"

I stare at him in disbelief, "Hmm, well let's see….I was there….so…yeah, yeah I'm pretty damn sure nothing happened."

He sighs, "You know what I mean."

I gently pat him on his back, "I know, but you have to understand, I can take care of myself. I am the one who is supposed to take care of you, remember?"

He crosses his arms and mutters something unintelligible, "Still, I don't like this sudden interest in you Lizzy. I'm serious! Keep an eye on him or else you'll end up doing something stupid."

"Inuayasha, this 'interest' is just a faze. Bankotsu is about to break up with his girlfriend so he's just looking for a rebound. I'll give it a week, maybe a week and a half before he starts stalking some other poor girl."

"He's stalking you?"

I shake my head, "No…well…not exactly ok. Plus, even if I did like Bankotsu- WHICH I DON'T- you and I both know Sesshomaru would rather send me to a convent than let me date a human." I suddenly stop, "By the way, if you had been in front of the school like I told you to be I would have never met Bankotsu."

He begins to back away, "Ok…look… it wasn't my fault. Kagome made me stay and do classroom duty and-"

"Kagome? Who is this Kagome?" I ask raising my eyebrow and Inuyasha blushes.

"N-no one. Look I… I got to go…do…do stuff okay."

"What kind of stuff?"

"None of your business."

"Does it have anything to do with this Kagome girl?"

"Shut up!"

I laugh as I watch Inuyasha stalk off, "Be home by dinner." He waves the comment off and I turn the corner.

I walk in silence for a couple of blocks before an eerie feeling of being followed washes over me. I glance behind me, but see no one. I sniff the air, but nothing specific catches my attention. I cross the street and take the short cut through the park. A twig snaps behind me and I turn. A growl rolls through my throat as I scan the empty pathway. My eyes flick over to the rustling leaves and without warning I lunge towards it my poison claw impaling the oak tree and slowly rotting it away.

"Shit girl!"

I look over and see bankotsu crouching to my left rubbing the slightly singed hairs at the top of his head. I pull my claw out and glare, "Why are you following me?"

"Geez, any lower and that would have been my face." He mutters as he stands.

"That's the point. Now answer my question." I say with a snarl and he smiles.

"I wasn't following you. You just happen to be walking in the same direction I was."

I place my hands on my hips and glare at him, "So let me see if I understand correctly. You were creeping around in the bushes behind me-"

"I wasn't creeping."

"You were CREEPING in the bushes, but you WEREN'T following me?"

"See, creep is such a negative word. I was merely observing the plant life of the park up close that's all. Geez, someone is thinking a little too highly of themselves today."

"Whatever." I make my way back to the path and continue to walk home.

"Now wait a minute, since we're on the same path and all, why not walk together?"

"Go away or I will alert an officer of the law."

"Aw, come on…uh"

"Elizabeth."

"Elzabeth, right. Come on, after that magnificent display of fighting ability you and I both know you can handle little ole me." I reach the end of the park and make a left. He follows. "You know, come to think of it. I don't think I've ever dated a demon before."

"Well you won't be popping that cherry with me, so go find someone else before I get upset."

He falls silent, but continues to follow. I take in my surroundings and note that the path to Sesshomaru's is a block away. I can see him stealing quick glances at me with that stupid arrogant smile still plastered on his lips. I groan and face him, "What! What do you want?"

He puts on an innocent face, "What are you talking about? I'm just walking."

My eyes narrow, "Don't make me ask again."

"Alright fine, I want you to go out with me."

My glare drops, "Excuse me?"

"One date. If you don't enjoy yourself, I'll leave you alone."

"No"

"Why not?" He lightly strokes my cheek, "Afraid you'd fall for me?"

I knock his hand away, "Hardly. My brother will not approve."

"Tch, I can handle that little runt."

I smirk, "No, my other brother. The eldest. "

His face falls, "You have another brother?"

"Yep, he's a full blooded demon too. Just like me. Only stronger. And he just LOATHES humans."

"Well...then just lie and say you're going out with a friend."

"And why would I lie to my beloved brother just to see you. I don't even like you."

He places a hand over his heart and winces, "Ow…that really hurt my feelings."

I roll my eyes and hail a cab.

"Altright fine, don't go on this ONE LITTLE DATE with me. That's cool. I'll just bug the hell out of you tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day…"

My nails scrape against the cab door and I sigh, "Fine! ONE date….Friday…at 6….meet me at the library. If your even one minute late, the date is off."

"Why the library?"

I slam the door and the cab drives off.

I mean really, what harm could ONE date do?


	4. Chapter 4

YESSSS! I finally managed to pump out this story. I'm sorry for the ridiculous delay, fall semester is kicking up and I have a 20 day unit lesson plan to create, so I've been so sick of writing lately.

Anyho, rinpup14 I LOVE your idea about the dress, freakin' hilarious and I already have that conversation in my head and since I'm redoing the date scene, because i hated my previous version, i'll be sure to add it in XD

Sorry if its wonky i'm adding parts in the electronic version that aren't in my written version and my eyes tend to skip things. I've proofread this, but if i still missed something let me know and i'll fix it asap.

Ok, enough chat chit *omi joke* hope you enjoy this update.

P.S there is some salty language just to give you a heads up.

I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE EXCEPT FOR ELIZABETH AND JEWEL AND OTHER RANDOM NON-INUYASHA CHARACTERS!

* * *

"You can't be serious?!"

I shut my locker and lean against it as the final bell for the day rings, "You don't understand Iggy. His persistence is…..frightening. It was either indulge his little idea or be bugged for the rest of my time here, and besides all I have to do is go on one date."

"What if you end up liking him?"

"Then I like him. I won't love him. I won't fall head over heels for him. I'll just like him, end of story." I push off the locker and walk towards the bathroom.

"Well what about Jewel?"

I bite the inside of my cheek, "I'm not really sure what to do about her. It was Bankostus' idea to break up with her not mine."

"Regardless of whose idea it was, when she finds out- and she will-she'll kill you."

I begin to rub my temples feeling a headache approaching, "Maybe I should have went to that private school like Sesshomaru wanted. "

The blonde races down the empty hallway towards the gym her heart almost beating outside her rib cage as she tries to process the information she just heard. '_Bankotsu is going to break up with Jewel' _She gives off an excited squeal as she shoves open the double doors and bolts across the open pathway that leads to the gym entrance. Flying down the few steps to the girls' locker room, the blonde manages to push the heavy door open, " Jewel! Jewel!" A brunette leans away from her locker,

"She's in the shower."

The blonde rushes up to her breathless, "You'll never guess what I just heard!"

The brunette shuts her locker door, " What?" The blonde smiles and whispers in her ear. The brunette's eyes grow wide, "Jewel! Jewel!"

"No! I want to be the one who tells her!"

"In your dreams! This type of info is reserved solely for the best friend."

"I know, that's me!"

The two girls struggle to get to the shower first. "Jewel! Jewel!"

"What!?"

The two girls freeze as Jewel steps out with a towel around her hair and body, "I have something to tell you."

"No, I do!"

"I heard it first!"

"So, you shouldn't have told me."

"Will you spit it out already!"

"Bankotsu is going to break up with you!" They say simultaneously.

"So?" Jewel says casually as she pulls the towel off her head and lets her vibrant red hair fall as she opens her locker.

"So! Aren't you upset?"

"Devastated?!"

Jewel laughs, "Uh, no! I swear if I a dollar for every time bankotsu broke up with me just to date some passing skirt, I would be chilling on my yacht on the Caribbean Sea with my sexy buff man servant." She throws her hair in to a messy pony tail and commences to get dressed, "He probably just saw a pretty piece of tail he wanted to get at. He'll be back within a week or two and that's when I'll punish him." She shrugs her uniform jacket on, "Honestly, I just don't know why you two get so worked up 'bout it."

The brunette turns and glares at the blonde, "Yeah Porsha, that was really stupid of you."

Porsha smiles, "No it wasn't because I didn't tell you the best part."

"And that would be?" Jewel asks hanging on her locker door.

"Why, I already know the girl he's going after. Her name is Elizabeth."

"Hasley? He already went after that pimpled freak."

"No, Inuyasha's sister!"

"Who?"

"You know…oh what is it that you class her? Paris?….London?"

"England?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Figures." Jewel says boredly as she examines her nails.

"I heard them talking about it in the hallway and Bankotsu is-"

"Stop" Jewel says as she lowers her hand, "I don't care."

"But don't you hate her?"

"Of course I do, and that is why he won't leave me. Normally, I don't mind him running off and doing the deed with some random, hussy, but as soon as I tell him how unhappy i'll be if he goes after her he'll stop. My bankostu bear loves me and will do anything to make me happy.

"But what if he doesn't ?" Porsha asks softly as Jewel throws her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh trust me, I have my ways of keeping my man, that stupid nineteenth century union jack loving house wife doesn't stand a chance." Her blue eyes shine and her locker door slams shut by itself,

"Lizzy…Lizzy…Elizabeth!" I snap out of my thoughts and turn towards Inuyasha, "Geez! Where were you?"

"No where, what is it?"

He pushes his paper towards me, "Is this right?"

I quickly go over his math and circle a problem, "Redo this one."

Rin places two sandwiched in front of us as Inuyasha pulls his homework back to him,"I've been working on that same freaking problem since I got home. It's unsolvable."

"Is that one of your answer choices?"

"No"

"Then it's solvable. Just move the like variables to one side."

"What does that even mean!?" Inuyasha yells tossing his pencil across the table.

"Master Inuyasha, you have a phone call."

He quickly darts out the dining room and runs up the stairs, more than happy to get away from his math. I grab my sandwich and sit next to Sesshomaru in the living room. I read the first few lines of the newspaper article before getting bored and rest my back against his shoulder, "Have you done your homework?"

"Yes"

"Practiced your violin?"

"Yes and the piano for three hours before you got home."

"What about-"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He makes no reply and I sit up and glare, "You are so mean. You work all day so I never see you and when I do get a chance to spend time with you, you try to push me away." He turns the page unfazed and I flop back against his shoulder.

We sit in silence for a moment and I twiddle my thumbs, "What is it?"

"What is what?" He is silent. Sesshomaru never was one to beat around the bush, "Well, I was wondering if I…well…hypothetically speaking…what would you do, hypothetically, if say…I dated?"

"Human or demon?"

"Demon"

"I'd have to approve first."

"Ok, hypothetically, what if he were human?"

Sesshomaru looks over at me, " I would, hypothetically, rip every organ from his body. Of course this would have been after I, hypothetically, skinned him alive."

"Ah, so…that's a no on the dating humans?" His eyes narrow, but the sound of Inuyahsa running back down the steps grabs both of our attention, "Where are you going this late in the evening?" Inuyasha stops and stares at me,

"Uh…miroku agreed to help me with my math so I'll be over at his place tonight." I glance over at Sesshomaru who went back to his reading not really caring, "Um, ok."

He throws on his jacket and rushes out the door, "Wait! Master Inuyasha, you forgot your homework!"

"What do you think Jakotsu? Am I losing my edge?"

Jakotsu sighs as he continues to swing higher and higher, "Big brother, you haven't lost anything. Your problem is that you're treating Elizabeth like you treat every other HUMAN girl. You just said it yourself, Elizabeth is a demon, therefore she won't fall for your charm like everyone else does. She's a challenge."

"That what should I do?" jakotsu makes an irritated noise,

"How should I know! This is your area of expertise not mine."

"Well you're no help."

Jakotsu hums a little ditty in replay as Bankotsu flops down in the seeing next to him, "She just so…so…"

"Different?"

"Yeah"

"Well she is a demon."

"I know, but it's more than just that. It's the way she carries herself …the way she talks… her eyes…her frown…"

"Her frown?"

"What? I've never seen her smile." Jakotsu laughs as he jumps out of his swing and walks in front of bankotsu.

"Could it be," he begins as he twists bankotsu's swing around, "that my dear big brother is…" he stops twisting and looks into bankotsu's eyes, "in love?" He releases him and watches as bankotsu spins around

"HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL NNNNNNNNO!" Bankotsu digs his feet into the ground to stop himself and waits for the ground to stop spinning, "I don't fall in love. I just simply appreciate beauty and show my appreciation in a very physical way. Love stays **far** away from it."

"Uh-huh." Jakotsu walks behind him and begins to push, "So you mean to tell me that after you show Elizabeth how much you 'appreciate' her beauty, and that's really if she'll let you, you're just doing to drop her like all the rest of the girls and never look back?"

"Yep"

Jakotsu grabs bankotsu's swing stopping him completely with a hard jerk, "I highly doubt that."

"And why is that?"

Jakostu smiles as he begins to walk around him, "Well because one of two things are going to happen. Event 1: you will succeed in showing your gratitude for her beauty, realize that you no longer have feelings for her," Banktosu opens his mouth to protest and Jakotsu shakes his head,"You do have feelings for her don't deny it. So, after brutally crushing her heart and soul, poor sweet Elizabeth...will kill you."

Bankotsu scoffs and jakotsu raises his hand,

"Now wait a minute, really think about it. Elizabeth is a demon , which means there is a very very very very very very slight chance that she MAYBE stronger than you which means that she could succeed in killing you. And then I'd have to kill her which would lead to a huge bloody mess. Event B: You finish your…deed, but this time you notice that your feelings have gotten stronger. And before you know it you're pretty much-" Jakotsu makes a whipping motion to finish his sentence before laughing.

"You're so full of it." Bankotsu mutters as he kicks some sand at him. Jakotsu dodges it gracefully before sitting down in his swing.

"Well you asked."

"I thought this wasn't your area of expertise."

"It's not. This is just a simple observation."

"That's a pretty damn detailed observation."

"Well I know my big brother."

"Hey love birds!"

The smiles fade from Bankotsu and Jakotsu's faces as they turn towards the direction of the voice, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little runt and it seems he's brought a friend."

A soft squeal escapes Jakotsu as he leans back to get a better view, "Hi Inuyasha! Care to join us for a little evening swing? I bet those big strong arms of yours can get me up and running in no time." Inuyasha ignores Jakotsu's disturbing remark and stops towards Bankotsu,

"And what can I do for you this fine evening?" Inuyasha grabs Bankotsu by the color of his shirt and pulls him to his feet.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister!?" Bankotsu manages to break free from his grasp and shoves him a few inches away,

"And you actually thought I'd listen?" Bankostu says with a laugh as he straightens his shirt.

"Is it true you're dating her?"

A smirk plays on Bankotsu's lips, "maybe, maybe not." Inuyasha growls but is held back by the man next to him.

"Inuyasha, this isn't what we agreed upon. We were just seeing if the rumors were true."

Inuyasha tries to pry his wrist away causing the man to move in to a more secure hold, "Let go Miroku."

"Not until you calm down."

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I promise I'm done with her, you can have her back."

A harsh growl sounds and Inuyasha's fist connects with the side of Bankotsu's face, "BIG BROTHER!"

Bankotsu stumbles back some and laughs, "Wow, didn't think you'd be that fast when you're angry." He catches Inuyasha's second punch and smiles, "My turn." A hard punch connects to Inuyasha's gut sending him a few feet back and landing on his back, Bankotsu cracks his knuckles as he approaches him, "Let's see how tough you really are runt."

I throw open my room door and run towards the stairs, "I got it!" I shout to Sesshomaru's opening door and exhale a little when I hear it close again behind me. The knocking gets harder as I as I hit the bottom of the stairs, "Coming, coming! Give me a second!" I tighten my robe and open the door to see a battered Inuyasha and a police officer.

"Sorry to disturb you miss, but do you know this kid? He says he lives here."

I blink away my shock, "Yes, I know him. He's my younger brother."

"See, I told you."

"I caught him and some other kids fighting in the park. Not sure what it was about, but they seemed to be doing some serious damage to each other."

I glare over at the police cruiser but I am unable to see whoever else was in there, " Well, thank you for returning him home safely." I say as I snatch one of Inuyasha's ears and pull him in to the house, "Have a good night."

"You too."

I shut the door and Inuyasha slips from my grasp, "So going around and beating the snot out of people in parks is your idea of studying huh?"

He doesn't say anything, "I mean seriously Inuyasha, what if Sesshomaru answered the door? Do you know what he would have done? He would have let that officer throw you in jail for the night or two! I swear sometimes you just don't think!"

"Are you done?"

My jaw drops in disbelief, "Am I… what the hell is wrong with you? Who were you fighting?"

He knocks my hand away and turns, "No one. Can I go now?"

I stare at his back before sighing, "Yeah, just…don't let it happen again."

He walks towards the steps and stops, "Elizabeth,"

"Yeah?"

"….stay away from Bankotsu. I don't want to see you anywhere near him ok."

I open my mouth to reprimand him, but the look in his eyes made me hold my tongue, "Alright."

The gate creaks open after Bankotsu punches in his code and the police cruiser eases along the winding pathway to the front of the house, "I swear, if I lived in homes like the two of you have, I would find something more productive to do with my time other than fight."

Bankotsu rolls his eyes as the officer places the car in park and lets him out. Although old, the two story Yukon Trail mansion* was well maintained with only a few cob webs here and there. The yard was moderately cut and the bushes were in need of a trim soon. The wooden stairs creek under their weight and the officer gave three hard raps on the door with chipping white paint. He let a few minutes pass before knocking again. Suddenly, the door flies open and bankotsu locks eyes with is step mother. An amused smirk spreads across her kips as she leans against the door frame, "My, my, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

Bankotsu rolls his eyes and tries to enter, but she props her foot up against the other side of the door frame causing her already revealing sheer pink teddy to rifer further up her leg, " Move Kagura. I don't have time for this."

Kagura's smile stays plastered on her lips, "Well then, I suggest you make time since I haven't decided if I wanted to let you back in or not." Bankotsu exhales loudly and the officer clears his throat pulling her attention towards him, "So what is it this time: Arson, shoplifting, assault with a deadly weapon."

The officer's face goes red as he tries to keep his eyes on her face, "Uh, no…I uh….I caught him fighting with another kid in the park."

Her smile melts off her face and manages to find a home on bankotsu's, "Is that it?"

"Uh, yes m'am."

Kagura gives off an irritated grunt as she pulls bankotsu into the house, "Come back when you have something I can actually use to get him in trouble with, you moron."

Kagura slams the the door and bankotsu chuckles, "And what the hell do you find so funny? You're still in trouble."

"For what?"

Kagura calmly walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge, "Naraku's mad at you because you were supposed to pick kana up from school today."

"Bullshit!" Kagura sets the bottle of wine on the counter and foes to the cabinet for a glass. "If you'd recall, you're supposed to pick her up on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I got her on Mondays and Wednesdays, and Naraku finishes the week off on Fridays. Why the hell am I being blamed?"

Kagura smiles as she takes a sip, "Because I got called into work today. I left a message at the school but you weren't there."

Bankotsu's eyes narrow as he walks towards her, "You're lying."

"No, no I'm not." She says with a chuckle and walks into the living room bottle in hand.

"Well, how the hell did she get home?" He asks following her.

Kagura shrugs, "How should I know. I guess she walked." Kagura flops down on the sofa and turns on the T.V.

"For crying out loud, you're negligence of me is understandable, but kana is your flesh and blood, you would think the two of you would treat her better than you do me." Kagura turns up the T.V in response and bankotsu walks off, "Lazy ass bitch." The vase narrowly misses his head and he laughs, "Yeah, I bet you heard that."

The floor boards creek under him as he makes his way doe the second floor hall. He stops at a door with light spilling out from underneath and he pushes it open. Kana sat at her vanity slowly brushing her hair. The albino child's large black eyes stare at him through the mirror and she sets her brush down, "You're late." She says softly while rearranging her white flower clips.

Bankotsu crosses his arms and leans against her door frame, "Yeah well shit happens."

They fall silent and Bankotsu looks around her immaculate bare white room. With her pale skin, white clothing, and solid white hair she blends in effortlessly with her surroundings. So effortlessly that if she stood still long enough he would forget she was even there. He looks back towards the vanity, but sees no one. Pushing himself off the frame, he steps through and begins to search for her finally stopping at her bed. Her large black eyes were the only thing that gave her away. She reaches underneath her pillow and pulls out a rather large book,

"Really? This is the reason why you are still up?" Bankotsu takes the book from her as he sits on the edge of her bed and she settles back into her pillow, "If you ask me, ten years old is a little too old for bed time stories."

"No one asked you." She replies softly and Bankotsu laughs.

"Fair enough. The Shining by Stephen King. Jack Torrance thought: officious little prick…."

A whistle sounds and the loud talking stops leaving the massive gym quiet, "Alright! Well happy Friday kids. Today, the boys will follow Coach Thomas to do their physical fitness test and the girls will stay with me and play a rousing game of dodge ball. So pair up and get to stretching ladies."

"Come on boys!"

"Aww, can't we wait till the girls are done stretching?"

"NO!"

I look around watching the girls run immediately to their friends and sigh. Since Iggy is absent today, I've been feeling like a black sheep. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I turn, "Hi, you must be Elizabeth, Inuyasha's sister?"

I examine her for a moment and smile. Her long dark brown hair is in a high pony tail and there was faint pink eye shadow over her eyes causing her dark brown irises to stand out more.

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Sango. I'm one of inuyasha's friends. He's told us a lot about you." She laughs, "You guys are almost a spitting image."

We begin our stretching routine and I smile, "I've been told. If you don't mind me saying, you seem a bit old to be a freshman."

"Oh, I'm not. Me and Miroku are sophomores. Kagome is the only other freshman Inuyasha hangs out with."

"I see, and is he really close to this kagome?"

Sango eyes me with mock suspicion, "I take it Inuyasha hasn't told you anything about us?"

"Are you kidding, it's like pulling teeth with him if I ever want to know about his day. I just manage to survive on the tidbits he lets slip out."

"Well, you should come sit with us at lunch and we'll tell you every little thing that Inuyasha is to chicken to say."

I laugh, "Sango, I do believe this companionship shall work out quite nicely." We exchange smiles and the whistle blows, "Oh, Sango one last thing. What's dodge ball?"

I scream and dive out of the way of another red kick ball. My body ached from either being impaled by rubber balls or slamming on to the gym's hard wooden floor in an attempt to avoid the oncoming red terrors.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?"

"NO! This game is absolutely barbaric. Who invented it and why haven't they been hung yet!?"

"Elizabeth look out!"

I turn and scream before ducking. The ball hit the wall hard and I roll to the side so it couldn't hit me, "That could have been my face!" I snarl and Jewel laughs.

"Oops, sorry I guess that was a bit high huh."

I stood glaring at the red head high fiving one of her teammates, "Fine, you want to play that game; then let's play. Sango, when is this stupid game over?"

"We keep going till the bell rings."

"And when is that?"

Sango looks at her watch, "Not for another ten minutes."

I nod and survey the room. Jewel, including her herself, had four people left on her team. On my side, it was just me and Sango,

"Elizabeth are you ok your eyes….they're-"

"I'm fine. I'm just sick of this game, so from now on five me the balls. I'll end this quickly."

The whistle blows signaling the beginning of the final round. The balls are lined up at the center and both teams had their backs against the wall. Coach Trevor eyes each team before placing the whistle in her mouth and blowing.

Jewel and her ream bolt towards the balls while Sango and I simply push off the wall. I see a broad smile cross Jewel's face and a sickening feeling enters my stomach,

"Sango!" But my warning came to late. I flinch at the sound of the four balls hitting her and the whistle blows.

"Sango, you're out!"

I help her up and she glares at Jewel before turning to me, "End it quickly Elizabeth, and be merciless."

My vision becomes tinted with red and I smile, "With pleasure."

The balls are lined up and the teams have their backs to the wall. My fallen team members cheer me on and the whistle blows. With ease, I dodge the barrage of red balls catching the last one. I hurl it at a girl with such force that it hits her abdomen and knocks her on to her back."

"Claire and Porsha! You're out."

"What! I didn't get hit."

"She caught your ball."

My team cheers and Jewel throws more balls at me. I gracefully dodge them, pick one up, and hit another girl in the back."

"Lexis, you're out!"

Jewel and I glare at each other balls in our hands, "Give it up England. You're going down."

My eyes narrow as I toss the ball up and catch it, "We'll see about that."

The whistle blows and Jewel throws her ball with such force that it barely misses the top of my head as I duck. I growl, take a step back, and with every last inch of my being, hurl the ball at Jewel. A sharp cry sounds and everyone stands to look at her as Porsha and Lexis scurry to her side, "JEWEL!" They gently peel the ball from her face and a sharp gasp sounds. I wince at her face and run to the dressing rooms at the sound of the bell.

Bankotsu switches out his books and shuts his locker door, "Ah! Shit Jewel, what the hell happened to your face?"

Jewel glares at him as he examines the large bright red circle covering a good portion of her face, "Your little whore happened, and I swear I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do."

A confused look crosses his face, "My what?"

"England!"

"…..Oh! You mean Elizabeth."

"She hit me in the face with a dodgeball! On purpose!"

Bankotsu zips up his bag, "Well it's called DODGE ball for a reason."

Jewel stomps her foot, "She threw it too fast."

"So…you're mad at her because you didn't move?"

"BANKOTSU!"

"What? What do you want me to do about it?"

Jewel stretches out her arms, "Comfort me, duh!"

"And why would I do that again?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend you insensitive jackass."

Bankotsu snaps his fingers in sudden realization, "Oh yeah, about that, we're done."

"…What?"

Bankotsu smiles, "We're done, finished, over, testing the waters, finding out selves as individuals, breaking up, or whatever."

She stares at him and the laughs, "Oh, no see, what's going to happen is you will comfort me now, keep your mouth shut, and tomorrow, MAYBE I'll let you chase after that old grandma you favor so much."

Bankotsu sighs running a hand over the lower portion of his face, "You just had to keep talking didn't you."

Jewel crosses her arms, "Excuse me?"

"Clearly," he begins stepping closer to her, "our time together has made you forget who you're talking to." Jewel stumbles back some and rests her back on the wall of lockers as Bankotsu slams his hands on either side of her head, "We've had our fun and shared a few laughs, but seriously, did you really think I would hang around someone as mind numbingly annoying as you?"

His laugh was dark as he continued to glare at her, "I need a challenge. Someone worthy of my time, and I found her. If you don't like it, well, you're just shit out of luck,but if you ever speak to me like that again, that ugly red mark won't be the only thing disfiguring that pretty face of yours."

He pushes himself back, slings his bag over his shoulder, and walks away.

Jewel's eyes narrow as she watches Bankotsu disappear through the double doors leading outside, her body trembling with rage. The lockers around her begin to creak and then all the doors crumble in on themselves, "No one will take you away from me," she says in a deadly whisper, "No one."

* * *

*=completely forgot why I put that star there, but I know it's important so it'll stay until I remember.

See you guys later. Read and Review please! It feeds my soul :3


End file.
